A Change of Plans
by The Shonen-Ai and Yaoi Goddess
Summary: Squall Leonhart had it all planned out. His life was completely and totally predictable, and that was how he liked it. But, what happens when all his plans go up in smoke at the sight of a young blonde man named Demyx? A Demyx x Leon Oneshot.


Title: A Change in Plans

Author: The Shonen-Ai and Yaoi Goddess

Pairing: DemyxXLeon (Deon or Lemyx)

Summery: Squall Leonhart had it all planned out. His life was completely and totally predictable, and that was how he liked it. But, what happens when all his plans go up in smoke at the sight of a young blonde man named Demyx? Will he have to make a change in plans?

Warning: This is Shonen-ai (MalexMale Fluff), and has some suggestive themes... And some nudity.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The plot-ish thingy belongs to me, though.

* * *

Squall "It's Leon Dammit" Leonhart has always considered himself to be a man of habit. Everything had a certain order, a certain place, a certain time. Call him OCD, if you'd like. It was just how things went with him. And people respected that. Leon had everything planned out. He'd go to college, get married to a nice girl, preferrably with a lower intelligence than him. He'd have two children-- a boy, and then a girl-- and then get a divorce, living out the rest of his life with his children and a large paycheck from his high-paying job at the Hollow Bastion Martial Arts Dojo. He didn't have any high expectations. It was his plan. He liked his plan. It was THE plan.

And then, Demyx Strife moved in next door, and things fell apart. Leon started to break some of his habits. He would stay after school to help out. He would go to parties that, normally, he wouldn't be caught within a five mile radius of. All because of Demyx, who had somehow befriended him. Leon didn't know what it was, but something about Demyx was hard to resist. It might have been those big blue eyes, that widened in awe and watered in a pleading manner. Or the way his bottom lip pressed foreward just enough to make him feel bad about refusing. In fact, it might even have been teh way, when he managed to say no to everything else, all Demyx had to do was bite that lower lip, and murmur, in that dejected tone, 'I see. We'll find something else to do then.'

Whatever it was, Leon was finding himself spending more and more time with Demyx, in his thoughts, in his actual physical being, and in his dreams, both innocent and... Not so innocent. And this confused Leon. Because, while his friend of five months may have been bisexual, Leon was completely and inexcusably straight... Right? And, even if he wasn't, there was no way that he could EVER fall for a guy like Demyx... Right? Right. After all, Demyx was disorganized, scatter-brained, and hyper. Leon was the exact opposite. There was no way that anyone that was THAT different could POSSIBLY fall for eachother. And so, Leon came to a conclusion: He was having a late curiousity stirring. And that would explain why he was lusting after his now best friend.

And so, in order to get these thoughts from his mind, he would do the simplest thing: He would seduce Demyx. But, how do you seduce a young man that is completely oblivious to flirting, and had three VERY protective brothers, and a sister who was friends with the biggest gossip? Which led Leon to do something he knew that he would regret later. He went to his younger brother, Sora Leonhart.

Leon took a deep breath as he stared at the brown door in front of him. It was innocent enough. It was simple oak. So why on earth did it seem to be so menacing. Steeling himself for the worse, Leon moved his hand foreward, and opened the door. He instantly regretted it. Sora was entangled on the hallway floor with a young man that had silver hair. His brunette brother had his head thrown back, and the silvette was nipping at his neck. But that wasn't the worst part. They both were unclothed, and in a rather... Erm... Intimate position. Leon felt his face heating up, and he quickly stepped back out, and slammed the door. He heard a muffled curse, and a shuffling. A few moments later, the door was opened by a red faced Sora, who was bare-chested, with his pants on backwards.

"Ahem... Hello little brother... How are you?" Sora sighed softly, and stepped to the side. Ever since Sora announce his sexuality a little over a year ago, he had been forced to live away from home. Their parents were some of the biggest homophobes ever. "So.. Who's your.. friend?" Said friend was a sight more presentable than Sora. His pants were on the right way, and he was currently buttoning up his shirt. He was a pretty pink, but he held his head high, as if daring him to do something about the situation that he had found them in. Leon was sure he could have, but... Well, he'd be bit of a hypocrite, as that was just what he planned to do with Demyx.. On a bed, of course.

"Leon, this is my boyfriend, Riku. Riku... This is my older brother, Leon" Riku's face faltered for a second. Brother? That complicated things just a little bit. But, then Leon turn to Sora.

"Hey, Sor...? I need your help." There was a pause, in which a pait of big blue eyes stared at the brunette in front of him in shock. Geasturing for Riku to leave the room, the silvette complied, and Sora dragged his older brother into the living room...

* * *

"Leon!" The tall young man almost jumped when he heard the voice behind him. He was a little bit down, recently, as Sora hadn't been of any help. The straight out 'tell him' was all he would get out of the younger brunette. He turned, to see the mohawked head of his best friends. Demyx, Yuffie, Aerith, and Tidus was walking over-- well, Demyx was bouncing, but he always bounced, so that was beside the point. Leon grinned at them, not knowing that whatever the young blonde had planned for them would lead to him being rather irritated...

"No."

"But Leeeooonnn" Big, watery blue eyes.

"No."

And then the pout. "Plleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?"

"No."

There was a pause, and Leon knew what was coming. He didn't look at Demyx, and then, he heard it. "Oh... I see... Well... We're sure to find something else to do..."

Leon sighed softly. "You can go, if you'd like. I'll join you if I feel that I've gotten enough studying done."

"Promise?" Those eyes were wide in pleasant surprise. Good God... Made it hard not to just lean in and seize those pink lips, slightly darker on the lower one from teh biting.

"Promise."

Leon had finally finished studying. It was about half-past eleven, and he was a little tired.. But, his promise to Demyx kept him awake. With a sigh, he got up, and made himself presentable for the beachside party that he had been invited to. Pulling his hair back, he left. It took him less than thirty minutes to arrive, and he realized that he did have at least some level of excitement. Just as he was getting out of his car, though, he spotted them. Demyx was making out with some blonde guy down on the beach. And at that moment, Leon realized something. He didn't just like Demyx. He... Well, he loved him. And so, he did what he could do. He left, without a second thought.

Leon fell onto his bed, and did something that he hadn't done since he was very, very little. He pulled the covers over his head, and curled up into a tight ball to sleep. His parents were gone for the next few weeks, so there was no one to question his actions. And somehow, he knew that nothing would be the same on Monday. And that hurt him quite a bit, but... Well, it was probabaly for the best.

* * *

On Monday, Leon got to school early, like he used to, and was in his first class long before the bell rang. Proffessor Xemnas droned on and on about something or other, and Leon focused solely on him, quite missing the concerned looks that Demyx was giving him. This went on in every class, until break. Leon was sitting in front of his usual tree, the one he sat in before he met Demyx, and the young man seemed to appear out of nowhere. Maybe even the shadows themselves. The look on his face was missed, as Leon was focused on his History Book.

"Leon..."

leon started, and glanced up. Then, his eyes darted back to the book. "Hey there, Dem."

The young blonde was surprised by Leon's voice. It had a sudden lack of caring that he had never heard from him before, except when they first met. "What's up? You missed the party last night."

"I showed. Couldn't find you. So, I left."

When Leon shrugged, Demyx gave an aggrivated huff. "What is your problem, man? You haven'tt alked like this since before we were friends-- Oh." A pained look crossed his face. "I see... You.. Don't want to be friends anymore..."

"I've got to focus on my schoolwork. My grades have been dropping since you started dragging me around all over the place. It's best if we don't hang out."

Demyx looked hurt, and he stood up, leaving... Leon was certain that they wouldn't ever end up speaking again...

* * *

And then, they were stuck in the locked closet together. Leon had given up pounding on the door a while back. It had been a simple thing, really- Tidus had shoved him in here, and Yuffie'd done the same thing to Demyx. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

"Soo... Since we're stuck in here... Why don't we actually tell the truth. Starting with me. Did you know that these last weeks have been hell on me?"

Demyx did look like hell, actually... But very, very sexy, at the same time. His mohawked hair was no longer in a mohawk, and fell around his chin in layers. He had circles under his eyes, and it was made obvious that Leon wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. "Likewise."

And then, before Demyx could speak up, Leon asked, "Hey... At the party by the beach... Why were you making out with that guy?"

Demyx looked confused. "What..? Oh! You mean that asshole that was tongue-raping me? It was entirely unconsensual, and my brothers kicked his ass... How'd you know about that? No one's said anything, and you said you couldn't find me."

Leon could have slapped himself right then and there."I.. saw you two... From the parking lot..."

Demyx looked confused... Before realization hit him. "Oh!"

Leon saw the grin on his best friend's face, and he was confused. What...? And then, a pair of soft lips were on his, and it wouldn't take much longer for Demyx to have his shirt off, and him on the floor...

* * *

A few hours later, the two of them were snuggled tightly together on Leon's bed. Leon muttered something. "What was that, babe?"

Leon chuckled. "I said, 'I had plans, you know? And they weren't anything like this."

Demyx grinned. "Well. There's been a change of plans."

And then he was being kissed by a laughing Leon. And nothing else mattered anymore...

* * *

Well, that's it. Sorry for the whole no lemon thing.. I suck at writing them. Please review! I'd love to hear yuor opinions!


End file.
